1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rigid, segmented, flat sheet blank having a first and a second side which has utility in being folded into a reversible three dimensional rectangular parallelepiped display assembly. In particular, it relates to such a sheet blank which is initially in the shape of a parallelogram, which, when in its initial unfolded form, may be mailable without an envelope. It may also be used, without mailing, as a card, poster or any other form of flat sheet carrying printed indicia on the first and second sides of the card, such as a calendar display of six months on the first side and six months on the second side. When carrying such a calendar display and folded to form a rectangular parallelepiped it displays six months of the calendar, and when unfolded and refolded to form a reverse rectangular parallelepiped it displays the other six months of the calendar.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been attempts to create and market a folding calendar/display system, i.e., a calendar display board capable of being folded into various shapes. To date, the display boards are generally made of relatively stiff material. While displaying limited calendar and advertisement data, the display boards, if foldable into a polygon, were not of a size or shape which allowed them to be mailed without an envelope.
For example, Lieberman U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,029 describes a calendar arrangement comprising a flexible coil of panels, each panel secured by up to two adjacent panels, initially in the form of a cube, having calendar days and dates on one side and a pictorial image on the other side. The flexible coil includes an adhesive applied on selected panels thereof which allows the calendar arrangement to be adhered to a wall or other flat surface. When unfolded it is not capable of being mailed by itself due to its size and the limited securement between the panels. Furthermore, calendar data is displayed on only one side of the coil, and only when the calendar arrangement is unfolded.
None of the known prior art provides a flat sheet blank in the form of a parallelogram which has a first and a second surface, each surface carrying different indicia, which flat sheet blank may be folded into a three dimensional geometric display system. Furthermore, none of the known prior art provides such a sheet blank which may be distributed or mailed without an envelope, for example as a postcard, or used as a card, poster or any other form of flat sheet carrying printed indicia on the first and second sides of the card, such as a calendar display of six months on the first side and six months on the second side. They do not teach such a sheet blank which may be folded to display a first set of indicia, and then opened and refolded in the reverse direction to display a second set of indicia, for example, wherein the first set of indicia displays six months and days and dates of a calendar, and which, when opened, and refolded in the reverse direction displays the next six months and days and dates of a calendar.